<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we found our sweet disaster by Woodpelt_the_pussycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744463">we found our sweet disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat'>Woodpelt_the_pussycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Half-Elf Kravitz, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Safewords, Submission, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, anyway, because they dont actually refer to taako by name, written as taakitz but it can be read as reader insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kravitz asks to be dommed and gets what he asked for<br/>--<br/>taakitz but I wrote it in second person because cha'boy was in some kinda mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz/reader ??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we found our sweet disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes you just write 12 hundred words of smut and thats just life folks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kravitz has been looking at you oddly all day. It doesn’t seem like he’s confused or weirded out, more like he’s nervous. You had hoped that he would buck up and explain himself eventually, but he hasn’t yet, and it's getting late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I wasn’t going to say anything, but why the fuck are you looking at me like that?” you ask him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bristles, suddenly looking even more nervous. “I- um.” He pauses. “I wanted to ask you if, uh, you might want to, to, um, take control. During sex, I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You perk up in interest, giving a hum of interest. “Interesting,” you purr, shifting toward him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine with what we do now, but, um, I sort of like being submissive?” He looks immensely flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look him up and down, grinning when you see that he’s half hard in his pants already. “Sort of?” you mimic him, teasing a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz makes an embarrassed noise. “I- a lot. I like it a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” you tease again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances down at himself and then hides his face in his hands. “I have a thing for being teased too, a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes you snicker a bit, and he looks up, faux offended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dove, please, shhh!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, are you gonna tell me that you like begging next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a little frustrated noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean forward to kiss him and the frustration melts away quickly. Kravitz gives a quiet moan against your mouth, and you indulge him, nipping his lip before slipping your tongue in his mouth. You feel his hips lift off the couch, and smirk into the kiss. You pull back. “Eager, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Kravitz responds breathily. He shifts his hips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You move to straddle him, ignoring your own arousal. “Dirty boy,” you tease, grinning at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives a little whine, clutching at your shirt collar to pull you into another kiss. You kiss him hard and then move to give him a pretty little hickey in the crook of his neck. He moans quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz shifts, trying to grind against you. As good as it is, you pull back quickly, pressing your hands into his shoulders to pin him. “Are you going to be good for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathes out shakily, then nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” You think for a moment. “What do you want right now, bubelah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz chews on his lip for a moment. “I want to do something for you. Um, like, before I…” he trails off, and you can feel his muscles tense as he tries not to buck his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hum in agreement and stand up in front of him. His eyes go to your erection immediately. You click your tongue to get his attention. “You already know what’s about to happen, but cha’boy has got to make sure we’re on the same page first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, looking up at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, what’s your safeword, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raven,” Kravitz answers easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if your mouth is otherwise occupied?” you prompt, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snap twice,” he says, demonstrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” You strip in front of him, making a show of it, and by the time you’re naked he’s on the edge of the couch, his mouth watering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans forward. “May I?” he breathes, hovering barely an inch from the head of your cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You run a hand through his dreads. “Don’t keep me waiting, pretty boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes your cock in his mouth eagerly. He rests a hand at the base where he can’t immediately reach and his other settles on your ass. You bite your lip as he starts bobbing his head, taking in a bit more of you each time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tug at his hair lightly. “You like that, dirty boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz gives a gentle hum of appreciation and you can’t stop yourself from moaning at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought so, you love my cock, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes a little faster, managing to take you all the way down so his nose rests against your skin. You can feel him trying not to gag. “Just relax, baby, you’re so good at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz moans and you have to grip his hair tighter to avoid fucking into his mouth. He only takes that as encouragement, pulling back a bit to lick precum off the head before taking you as far as he can again. You thrust into his mouth experimentally, waiting to see if he protests, but he just moans again and you feel the heat coiling in your gut grow. It feels so good when he moans around you like that, and when you start fucking into his mouth he keeps moaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close!” you warn him and he just moans again, keeping his lips closed over your cock. You spill into his mouth and he swallows eagerly, lapping up your cum, keeping your cock in his mouth until you push him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz looks up at you hazily, licking his lips clean. Gods, does he realize how sexy he’s being? If you hadn’t just cum you would want to flip him over and fuck him. You settle for leaning down to kiss him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue. You feel him shifting his thighs, desperate for friction and run a hand down his stomach to rest just above his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he moans into your lips, but resists the urge to buck his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pull back slightly. “Please, what, bubelah? You have to be more specific.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please touch me! Just- please, dove, I need to cum,” Kravitz begs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smirk and lean in to nip at the pointed tip of his ear. “Hm, I don’t know,” you tease, breath ghosting over his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whines. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dirty boy, begging like that. You’re so horny, hm? I bet you won’t even mind cumming your pants,” you continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, dove, please. Please let me cum!” He's begging without shame now, his legs trembling slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, you move your hand to grip his cock through his pants. “Go on then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moans, letting his head drop against the back of the couch as he bucks into your hand. You grin, keeping your hand still and letting him do the work. Kravitz looks at you with half lidded eyes, and moans louder. His moans turn into needy cries of your name and his thrusts grow erratic as he nears his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dirty boy,” you comment, and then amend. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> dirty boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s what makes him cum. A cry of your name turns into a loud moan, and his hips stutter to a stop, still pressed against your hand. He gives a couple of unnecessary gasps as he tries to calm down, and you sit back down next to him on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That good, huh, Krav?” You’re half teasing and half genuinely asking how it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good,” Kravitz agrees. He looks over at you with a lopsided smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grin back at him. “Didn’t know I had such a dirty boy on my hands,” you tease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives you a playful nudge in the side. “Dirty in more ways than one now,” he points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, are you complaining now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz snorts a laugh. “I’m saying I wouldn’t mind a shower, dove.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>